


With a Cactus

by MoonlitStardust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, First Meeting, Fluff, I'm not funny, M/M, Sinnamon Toast Suga, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitStardust/pseuds/MoonlitStardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stressful workday for Daichi brightens when he meets an ashen haired man with an usual request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Cactus

**Author's Note:**

> A promised gift to the lovely Cappachii! (Thanks for being great)
> 
> I MAY add onto it if anyone really enjoys it. I am a slut for some DaiSuga lemme tell ya. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ☆ MS ☆

The monotony of business had proven to be both tedious and comforting to the man running ‘The Enchanted Forest’ flower shop and nursery. Originally his grandfather’s hobby shop, Sawamura Daichi had inherited the budding business after his death and had spent the last few years renovating and improving the foundations while branching into online operations and distributing. While he enjoyed the challenges and hurdles of owning his own company and building a name for himself, he occasionally found himself overwhelmed by the sheer number of duties he had to perform. It was during those times that he found himself pacing behind the counter with an unlit cigarette tucked firmly between his lips as he tried to massage the tension from his temples. 

It was a brilliant Saturday morning when his stress induced routine was interrupted by the chime above the door. Immediately he stiffened and tried his best to put the pounding in his head towards the back of his mind, throw away the cigarette, and force a smile. His customer was an ashen haired man, maybe an inch or so shorter than his own five-ten, with a gentle smile and a beauty mark just below his left eye. Hazel eyes scanned the room before they landed on him and his smile widened as he approached the counter, hands casually sunk in the pockets of his black slacks, the asymmetrical sides of his garnet cardigan swinging with each deliberate step. Normally not one to concern himself with a customer’s looks, Daichi was surprised by his own interest in the man’s appearance; he was uniquely beautiful. 

“Hi, welcome! Can I help you?”

“Good morning,” the man greeted in response, his voice a pleasant tenor, “you certainly can help me. Do you carry cactus plants?”

Daichi had learned very early on in working with plants that cacti were rarely asked for and bought normally for those who desired the beauty of nature yet lacked any trace of a green thumb. He’d only had two instances in nearly ten years of working around the shop where someone had come in directly seeking a variety of cactus.

“Yes, we do. Would you like to see them or do you have something specific in mind?”

The man’s gentle smile widened into something a bit more sinister, crooking up to the right to show one of his canines. The glimmer of mischief in his gaze somehow made him all the more attractive.

“Bring me the most intimidating looking cactus you have, bonus points if it’s phallic.”

For the first time in years, Sawamura Daichi went completely blank. He blinked several times, head tilting as his mind processed the request. At first he thought he’d misheard him-really hoped he’d misheard him-but from the grin still curving his lips, he had heard him correctly. The ashen haired man seemed to be thoroughly enjoying his confusion, looking every bit like a crafty feline as he leaned his elbows on the countertop and waited, dropping his chin into his hands without severing their eye contact. 

“Uh, okay. Wait here, I’ll be right back.”

He walked into the back of the store, disappearing into the enclosed sunroom that connected to the back half of the nursery to take a look at the selection. This is ridiculous, he thought as he felt his cheeks redden while he looked over the small variety succulents and cacti that he had in stock, I’m looking for dick shaped plants for what might be the single hottest man I’ve ever seen in my life. After a few minutes spent half debating his actions and half actually looking for a phallic cactus, he re-entered the front of the store.  
The man had moved from his place at the counter to begin walking along the store, slowly moving along the wall as he looked over the selection of flowers that sat in their temperature controlled containers. Daichi cleared his throat and the man turned on his heel to rejoin him and look over the item he’d placed on the counter.

“Cereus Aethiops,” Daichi murmured, “also known as the most intimidating, phallic, cactus that I have.”

The cactus was potted in a clay container full of a sand mixture, rising half a foot from the soil. It’s flesh was a deep, lush, green, and it was absolutely covered in inch long black needle-like spines. 

“Perfect! This will definitely work, thank you.”

Before he could move to the register, Daichi cleared his throat.

“Normally I wouldn’t ask, but I think I have to know; why the hell are you looking for dick shaped cacti?”

The man didn’t bat an eye, the same devious grin curving his lips as he answered.

“Because my friend is an asshole and I’m planning to tell him to go fuck himself with a cactus but I don’t think he owns one.”

There was a heavy silence as Daichi absorbed those words, brows knitting together as he stared at the customer, and then he was laughing. It bubbled through his lips before he could stop it, the peel of laughter bouncing around the nearly empty store as he shook with the force of the sound rumbling up from his gut. His day had been a disaster, the stress of the two weddings he was booked to work beginning to overwhelm him, but then this man had come in with his pretty smile and asked him for a fucking cactus. A -fucking- cactus.  
The customer watched him, the laughing florist, with interest. His laugh was as deep and soothing as his voice, captivating him as he watched the dark haired man try to calm himself and stop his laughter. His silver smock was embroidered with the name of the store-The Enchanted Florist-across the chest in black script while another line sat beneath it in gold; Sawamura Daichi. He had a kind smile, this Sawamura, and it should have been illegal the way that the rolled up white sleeves bared his forearms. Calloused hands, shaggy black hair, and a heavy band of freckles dusted across sun kissed cheeks made for one very enchanting florist. Suga couldn’t help but watch him as he tried his best to slip back into a professional skin, wishing he’d laugh a little more so that he could hear the dulcet tones again. 

“Okay,” Daichi said as he straightened his posture, unable to keep the grin from his face, “you’ll have to excuse me but I -have- to know what your friend did to deserve this cactus.”

Suga chuckled, the amused twinkle lighting the florist’s whiskey colored eyes too much for him. He could just take his plant and leave, or he could stay and see if he could get the cute florist’s number... 

“If you have time to take a lunch break with me, then I’ll tell you.”

Daichi grinned, throwing his usual caution to the wind. He’d suffered enough stress to warrant a moment of peace, and he had to know the story. With that in mind, he removed his smock and rounded the counter.

“I think I can manage that. How’s the cafe across the street?”

“Whatever you like.”

The tips of his ears blushed as he followed the smaller man to the door, putting up his lunch sign and locking the door before the two of them made their way across the street and seated themselves on the patio while they waited to order. 

“My name is Sawamura Daichi, by the way, but you can just call me Daichi.”

“Sugawara Koushi, and it’s a pleasure to meet you Daichi. My friends just call me Suga, so feel free to do the same.”

“Including the friend getting a cactus?”

It was comical the way that the light haired man’s smile crinkled into a scowl.

“Oh, Oikawa’s going to call me his worst nightmare if he ever pulls a stunt like that again.”

“Okay, tell me about this stunt because I’m dying to know what he did.”

“Well, let me give you a little background knowledge about myself first. I’m the human resources director for an economic development center uptown, a position where I really need to keep something similar to a pristine appearance where my corporation in concerned.”

“Okay, I’m with you so far.”

They were interrupted by their waitress and both men ordered black coffee, eager to get back to the story.

“Anyway, this ‘friend’ of mine wanted to take me out for my birthday last week. I said no, because I know how he is, but he whined and begged and pleaded and generally threw a hissy fit until I gave in and agreed to go. Now, I knew this was a bad idea but I rarely take any time for myself so I let him talk me into doing shots.”

“Oh, no.”

“Exactly. One shot led to two, and that somehow let to ten; at least it was ten when I stopped being able to count. The last thing I remember was making it back home to my apartment. In addition to being generally unruly and utterly stupid, I eventually passed out on my couch because I’m a lightweight. When I wake up, pissed off and hungover, I find that I have a variety of very curious text messages to the tune of ‘have you been on facebook?’”

“Once again; oh, no.”

“Once again; exactly. When I get online, this is what I see.”

Suga rooted around in his pocket before he pulled out his cellphone, landing on the set of photos, and handed it to Daichi. Suga was asleep on the couch, the product of his copious amounts of liquor, and next to him was a brunette posing for a selfie with a peace sign and his tongue out. He’d doodled on the image to give Suga pink cat ears in one of the photos, and in the last photo there were sparkles and stars on the ashen haired man’s face while the slim brunette was kissing his cheek. Scribbled across the top of the photo was the word, ‘SugOi!.’

“Is,.. is that some kind of filter?”

Suga pursed his lips and glared down at his coffee as the waitress sat it down.

“No. He drew on my face, while I slept, with sharpies. Did you know that sharpie practically requires you to scrub your skin off to get the color off? I know now.”

Daichi tried valiantly, he truly did, to bite down on his laughter at the sour expression his companion wore. When a chuckle escaped his lips, Suga aimed a scowl at him. 

“It’s so not funny.”

“It is, a little. Plus look how cute you look.”

“My boss saw those photos. Everybody has called me ‘Sugoi’ at work for a damned week thanks to him.”

“He deserves the cactus, for sure.”

“I thought you’d see it my way.”

They shared a smile at one another as they sipped their drinks.

“So, you think I’m cute?”

Suga enjoyed watching the florist nearly choke on his coffee, his cheeks tinging a delicious shade of pink as his gaze slide away and wiped the few spilled bits of liquid from his chin.

“You don’t pull any punches, do you?”

“Nope, it’s my best and worst quality.”

“Couldn’t just gracefully let me off the hook, huh?”

“Where’s the fun in that, Daichi?”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“I know. So, tell me about yourself. I’ve just showed you some of the most embarrassing photos of me ever taken, after all. Fair trade and whatnot.”

“What would you like to know?”

“Why a florist?”

“I used to spend summers with my grandfather and he would take me to work with him when he opened the shop, so I practically grew up a florist. After he died he left it to me and I’ve been running it for the past five years.”

“That sounds like a good fit then. Do you enjoy it?”

Daichi took a sip of his coffee, turning away from the probing hazel eyes to look at the shop across the street. The outside was dark red brick and trimmed in white, being somewhat whimsical when paired with the large sign just above the door that sang the name of the store in silver and forest green script on a black scroll like placard decorated with engraved vines.

“Yes I do, even though it can be a handful. A lot of work goes into it.”

“I can only imagine, I can’t keep a plant alive myself. Everything I touch wilts.”

Daichi observed his slender fingers where they were curved around the coffee mug. He imagined they were nimble and deliberate, as teasing and bold as he was.

“Plants require a special touch.”

“Are you implying that my touch isn’t special?”

With a sly grin, the dark haired man shrugged a shoulder and sipped from his cup, shooting him a wink from over the rim.

“I wouldn’t know.”

“We could fix that.”

Then the man was extending a hand over the table towards him, palm up; a challenge. Slowly, Daichi reached out and allowed his hand to drop into the other man’s. Suga’s hand slid slowly up over his palm until he was grasping his wrist. Just that small bit of contact had his body buzzing with intrigue, the jolt of electricity at their touch surprising even him.  
The beat of the florist’s pulse beneath his fingers was noticeably elevated and he caught himself smirking as he released him, lingering for a moment when he got to his fingertips before he pulled away. 

“You must think it’s something special, or is there another reason your heart’s beating so fast?”

“It’s not every day that an attractive man walks into my shop, asks me for a dick shaped cactus, and then asks me out for lunch to show me embarrassing drunk photos of him taken while he was unconscious. You could say it’s been an exciting day.”

Leaning back in his seat, Suga nodded.

“That it has, but I didn’t just show you that for a laugh; I did have an ulterior motive.”

“Oh? And what’s that?”

“I was hoping to get your number.”

Daichi chuckled, “really?”

“Yep, and that was before we had coffee. Now I’m definitely determined.”

“Why is that?”

“You’re a kind, witty, handsome, man. Why wouldn’t I want to get to know you better?”

“Because you’ve known me for five minutes?”

“It’s been half an hour.”

“Because you’ve known me for thirty five minutes?”

When Suga smiled, his eyes crinkled a little at the corners and it set a warmth fluttering in Daichi’s chest. He looked like an angel when the wind whipped his hair around to frame his face, and that mark beneath his eye was like a signature on a masterpiece. 

“Thirty five minutes and I already like you better than most people I’ve ever met.”

Daichi stood, moving to leave cash on the table but he was stopped by Suga’s hand on his wrist.

“I’ve got it,” he said as he paid.

“Thanks. Come on then, my break’s about over.”

It was a little terrifying to be so excited after previously feeling so overwhelmed, Daichi thought as the two of them made their way back across the street and he let them inside, but it was such a nice change of pace. Besides, he was looking forward to getting to see Sugawara Koushi again. When they got inside he packaged the plant properly and left an instruction card inside of the pot before ringing him up. When the receipt was printed he promptly ripped it out and turned it over to write his name and number on the back of it before handing both items to the ashen haired man.  
Suga leaned in, then, and planted a ghost of a kiss on his cheek. 

“Thank you for making my day, Sawamura Daichi. I’ll talk to you later.”

He could only nod as he watched the man leave, but when the door closed he felt his face split into a wide grin. Daichi spent the rest of the day in high spirits, the previously dark aura around him having completely dissipated. Maybe Suga was the light at the end of the stress he’d been enduring, the universe’s gift for all of his hard work…

And it all started with a cactus.


End file.
